


Long Neck Bottles

by ritsuko



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Intoxication, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Sibling Incest, complex feels, things that should probably not go in your butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's never thought much of Merle's friends, or his brother. But they seem to think pretty highly of him.</p>
<p>Pre-Zombie Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Neck Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Apocalypse. Daryl is a late teenager.

The stink of stale beer was sour next to Daryl's head, his hair was plastered to his forehead with it. One of them must have tipped over somewhere in the process, but it wasn't like he could judge. He'd given up struggling an hour ago.

Merle's friends were slack jawed backwoods rednecks, but that wasn't saying much. They weren't nothing to look at, and they weren't kind enough to give a damn about his comfort. They were dirty, they stank, and they were never gentle. Daryl could taste the blood in his mouth from where the gag had rubbed raw the sides of his lips. The thin piece of cloth ripped from his flannel shirt held his lips back in a snarl, although the muffled noises coming from behind it were pure pain.

A rush of cum flooded him, and the hillbilly above him grunted in satisfaction. A thick glob of drool splattered onto his cheek, and Daryl closed his eyes as the cock pulled out of him, a thin torrent of jizz jetting out of his abused hole. Thankfully his matted hair was splayed across his eyes, he didn't want to give the son of a bitch the satisfaction of seeing just how ashamed and red cheeked he was.

He couldn't see much from his vantage point. He could see the glow of a fire beyond the tailgate, the laughter of a couple piss drunk assholes, and hear the creek babbling nearby. Being bound and spread eagled in the bed of the truck didn't give him much to look at other than the stars twinkling impassively in the sky. It would have been a beautiful night had he not been spread out and used like a cheap whore.

There was the sound of a can being crushed before it was tossed in the back of the truck, clipping him on the shoulder. He let out a small grunt and laughter pealed around the sides of the truck. Six heads poked around from all sides, leering at him. Daryl focused on the stars above, jaw tight and hands fisted. 

"Such a pretty lil' bitch." One crooned, one lazy eye focused on nothing.

"Too bad he wasn't born with a pussy, eh?" A fat face leaned close, breath stinking like roadkill. Daryl's stomach turned.

"What're ya talkin about? He's got a pretty little pussy right here." Something cold and hard pressed at his hole and the others laughed hysterically. 

"Even got a pretty little clit right there." One slapped his cock, a wedding band landing sharp against his sensitive skin, and he jerked from the touch. When this started, they had ripped his shirt to shreds and gagged him, they had also tied up his cock with a strip of thick cotton. Even the slightest jostle hurt.

"It's too bad he's got teeth like a snapper. Woulda loved to try out that purty mouth." Stink Breath proclaimed sadly, before taking another pull on his beer.

"'s too bad, lil' bitch could've had some beer with us." Lazy Eye slurred, and Daryl distinctly heard another zipper being pulled down.

"Aw, he still can." The thing pressed harder at him, and the brunette lifted his head only to have his eyes widen in shock at what the man was about to do.

A fucking beer bottle. He bucked against his restraints. No way in fucking hell! With all of his strength the restraints creaked, but they held tight.

They laughed harder at his struggle, sensing a game, and one buck toothed asshole pressed down on his abdomen, pinning him, as the one with the bottle pushed in.

Cold suds dripped down his crack, but not enough escape the bottle before the long neck plunged into is ass, upturned. He could feel the contents frothing at his insides, mixing with the spunk of the others. He felt sick.

The one doing it, black hair and cruel eyes, upended the entire bottle, and then lazily pushed the bottle in and out of his well lubricated hole. "Feelin' good there, bitch?

Daryl turned his face away, hiding it in the crook of his arm, but Lazy Eye grabbed him by the bangs and jerked his head back up. Through a haze of pain, he watched the black haired man pop the cap off another bottle of beer and he groaned, the sound muffled through the gag.

He couldn't even shake his head to protest before the neck was pushed inside him, emptying into him. He felt bloated with the cum and beer inside him, filled uncomfortably as if he had to shit. But he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. With a grimace, he clenched his muscles as hard as he could, even with the bottle still inside. When the black haired man tried to retrieve the bottle and found resistance he chortled.

"Like havin' a beer bottle in your ass, Darlene?" His mouth turned up cruelly. "Our you just missing our cocks again?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed to slits, fury and consternation warring within him. These pieces of the shit wouldn't get the jump on him next time. He'd never let them. Not that it was his fault. That was all reserved for-

"Now now Silas, you know no one calls the lil' bitch Darlene but me. She actually likes it when I call her by her pet name." Merle popped out of nowhere, grinning wickedly at his little brother. Daryl snarled at him through the gag, but it sounded more like a pathetic whine than anything. The older Dixon smirked, his yellowed teeth gleamed sickly in the moonlight. "Awww, what's wrong baby brother? The boys don' know how ta treat ya?" He reached for the bottle embedded in him and gave it a cruel twist. Daryl moaned behind the gag as the glass found that sweet spot inside him, that one place that Merle knew how to make him come undone.

"See, you guys ain't treatin' this fine piece o' ass right. I share and all o' you just go nuts." Merle clucked his tongue and reached for Daryl's bound balls, squeezing them gently between his fingers. The younger man let out a soft cry, but couldn't stop his hips from bucking at the contact. "You gotta be sweet if you want sweetness in return."

Merle unwound the unforgiving cloth restraining him with one hand, the other still working the bottle inside him. Daryl was starting to feel light headed. Could you get drunk from a beer in your ass?

His brother grinned toothily down as he methodically pushed the bottle in and and out of him. It made an embarrassing squelching sound as it entered him. The one thing about Merle was the man knew what he was doing when it came to sex. With each and every stroke, that ridged tip stroked against that special cluster of nerves inside him. Daryl's cheeks flushed hot. He couldn't avoid a moan from behind the cloth. 

Merle grinned. "You like that don't ya, Darlene?" 

Behind the gag, the younger Dixon grit his teeth so hard that he could feel blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes, hating everything, his sick brother, Merle's gross friends, his own body's betrayal.

The bottle ripped from him so fast that Daryl practically squawked his humiliation as beer and cum flooded out, coating the bed of the truck. The yokels all around him started to laugh drunkenly. One even screamed that another guy had just pissed himself, making a fresh new torrent of giggles and clinking bottles erupt.

It was hard to register any of it though, with the feeling of Merle lining himself up to his hole.

Daryl gave his brother a look, not a pleading look, as Merle wouldn't respect that. It was more like a don't-you-fuckin-DARE look, but it only egged the older man on.

Merle pushed into his slick passage with no resistance. The brunette screamed behind his gag, half in anger, half in pleasure. At that moment, his brother released his balls.

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was Merle's touches. But Daryl came hard and sticky, his load coating Merle's chest and dripping back down onto his own. The older Dixon chuckled. "Feel better, Darlene?"

Daryl grimaced up at the other man, but there was no denying that the offensive pressure was gone from his cock, even though he was still half hard. His release felt hollow, and all he really wanted was get up and beat the shit out of all these assholes.

Merle's cock receded and pushed back in slowly, almost lovingly, and the younger Dixon felt sick. Tenderly, the other man stroked his balls and shaft. Daryl tried to fight it, but the feeling began to become so overwhelming that he couldn't help but buck into it. Against his will, his cock hardened, balls feeling swollen and ready for another go.

"See boys," Merle crooned, as one hand reached up to tweak a nipple. Daryl shivered at the sensation, body as tight as a bowstring. "You be sweet, and this lil' bitch just turns to molasses."

Daryl's eyelids fluttered closed, a flush starting to cover his whole body. He was drunk. As angry as it made him, it made it slightly less hard to accept when his body started to push back against his brother's thrusts. The slickness of the fluids in him and his brother's thrusts were making him giddy with sensation.

Suddenly, the older Dixon slammed into him, rolling his hips deliciously. Daryl's eyes flew open and behind the gag, a note of pure pleasure was muffled but still audible. Relentlessly, Merle slammed into him again and again, fingers leaving bruises on the younger man's hip bones. 

The brunette was too drunk to care. Merle's tempo increased and the younger brother struggled to keep up, moans increasing behind the gag. He always knew just how to get Daryl off, a thought that sickened him as much as his body craved it.

Merle shot hard inside him, the warmth filling him with a fuzzy satiated feeling as he came again, come arcing into the starlit sky. The brothers stared at each other, both gasping for breath, eyes filled with more love and hatred than anyone could ever understand. All around the two of them, rednecks hooped and hollered, clinking bottles and lighting up joints.

As Daryl's breathing evened out, and his numb drunkenness took over, he shot every ounce of fury into his gaze.

_I hate you._

Merle gave him a twisted smile as if he had heard the thought. He stroked a hand on Daryl's hip soothingly. "I know, baby brother, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a REALLY hard time when I wrote this, and really debated putting it up. I never write incest. But, I believe this could happen and my ticket to Hell already purchased. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> PS. I had to google butt chugging for this. DON'T EVER DO IT. Mouths were made to enjoy beer, not butts! @.@


End file.
